splinobi_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Mann
'Alexander "Boyyo" Mann '''is the adopted son of Curt Connors and a Biologist before he lost his memory. He is in a variety of different SplinobiFORCE videos, most notibly Castaway. In SWN, he is a prodigy in the ring and is a former British Champion. SWN History ''The Contract Era Alex signed a contract with his old friend, Xake, and made his first ever SWN debut in the house show, British Fight Club, where he was the surprise entrant in a triple threat between Octavian and Sackboy for the former's British Championship. Against all odds, being a new roster member and all, Boyyo won the match, becoming the youngest British Champions thus far. Angry about his loss, Octavian challenged Boyyo to a televised match, marking his debut on the main show. The match was even, until Octavian's current rival, Jaws, came out to distract Octavian, giving Boyyo the perfect opportunity to attack from behind and win the match. He then went onto the house show circuit to successfully defend his title against the current SWN World Heavyweight Champion, the Heavy. Mann made his PPV debut at singularitY in a 6-Man Battle Royal during the pre-show, and came out on top over opponents like Gabe Newell, Agent 47, and Luka V. Law, marking his first PPV win. Unfortunately, Alex's winning streak would soon come to an end, as at the very next house show, Boy would lose the British Championship to Big Purp during a triple threat main event. Boy's rivalry with Big Purp would continue onto the main show, where even with Luka's managerial support, Mann would still be squashed by the big man. Continuing his dry streak, Alex would get another chance at the title against the man he won it from, the current holder, and the winner of the first ever royal rumble. Boy would not just lose his shot at the title but he would soon lose his longest British Championship reign record (of two weeks) and his youngest British Champion record (21 to Richie's 18). Origins Illegitimate Heir Born originally in 18th Century England, Alexander Mann is the illegitimate child of Bette Mann, who was the wife of Zephaniah. Her husband also happened to be the wealthy founder of Mann Munitions Concerns, the company that would later be split between two legitimate heirs under the name “Mann Co”. Since Zephaniah was a poor husband, Bette found love elsewhere on the countryside and conceived Alexander. When Zephaniah discovered the affair, he sent a mercenary after the young son of Bette. Bette used her connections to obtain a prototype Australian teleporter and attempted to relocate Alex, however it caused a massive warp in the space-time continuum, sending him not only to the Theta universe, but launching him forward in time from 1801 to 1983. A New Life The two-year-old Alex Mann was discovered and adopted by one Dr.Curt Connors, a gifted one-armed surgeon in the Everglades, and his wife Martha. He grew up under the wing of his adoptive father, learning science and becoming a beginner biologist by the time he was twelve. By the time he was seventeen, he was working as a lab assistant to his father. During this period however, Dr. Connors had begun experimenting with cell regrowth to cure patients and rebuild his missing arm. This was successful, but its side effect showed increasing negative emotion within him, becoming an overbearing figure in Alex’s life. Alex began to despise his father, missing the way he was whilst growing up. Memories Cast Away One day, a researcher arrived at the lab with samples from a mysterious island. When Alex analyzed the samples of vines and stump, he discovered their chemical makeup was incredibly unnatural and physically impossible. To discover the truth, Alex set out with the researcher and his crew towards the strange string of islands. However, when they neared one of the many islands, a massive storm hit, causing the boat to crash. The crash killed all crew members, but Alex survived miraculously. He washed up on shore after taking a bump to the head during the storm, and he had no memories of his life up to this point but all he could remember is a new memory that had inserted itself inserted itself into his head: A pumpkin god named Wilson. There he met Xake Shinigami and Luka V. Law, whom had already discovered the pumpkin that he couldn't stop thinking about. Due to his nerves and panic, he became quite flatulent, which is why the other survivors nicknamed the nameless survivor “Fartingman”. Records Trivia PlaceholderCategory:Wrestlers Category:British Champions